


The Death of Me

by eyerite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol-fueled contemplation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst?, F/M, HEA, HP: EWE, OOC everyone, Oops, Snape Lives, There will be fluff, Unrequited Love?, all's well that ends well, it's now a multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerite/pseuds/eyerite
Summary: Heya everyone!Whooh okay I'm really nervous about posting this because HOLY SHIT there are so many people on this site who are so much better at writing than I am. Which is why I decided to post a really short fic to begin with... you know, to see if I can even handle this.I don't know where this came from, because I usually want a HEA for my dearest Potions Master, but here we are with a bit of unrequited love.So yeah, enjoy and please let me know what you think because I am so ridiculously new to this it's hilarious.EDIT: lol yes so I accidentally lied to you.. inspiration struck and this fic is now officially 11 chapters long. I went crazy, okay, please don't be mad. Chapter titles will show whose point of view it's written from. I hope I have not disappointed the people who were hoping for a depressing oneshot, but if you're one of those people: just pretend I only wrote the first chapter, it's still exactly the same.





	1. Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone!  
> Whooh okay I'm really nervous about posting this because HOLY SHIT there are so many people on this site who are so much better at writing than I am. Which is why I decided to post a really short fic to begin with... you know, to see if I can even handle this.  
> I don't know where this came from, because I usually want a HEA for my dearest Potions Master, but here we are with a bit of unrequited love.  
> So yeah, enjoy and please let me know what you think because I am so ridiculously new to this it's hilarious.
> 
> EDIT: lol yes so I accidentally lied to you.. inspiration struck and this fic is now officially 11 chapters long. I went crazy, okay, please don't be mad. Chapter titles will show whose point of view it's written from. I hope I have not disappointed the people who were hoping for a depressing oneshot, but if you're one of those people: just pretend I only wrote the first chapter, it's still exactly the same.

Severus sat in his armchair, his mind swirling with thoughts. A half-empty bottle of cheap whiskey stood on the floor, a half-full tumbler dangling from his numb fingers.

His life had been bleak at best, before _her_. He’d been a neglected child, a bullied teen, a – literally and figuratively – tortured adult. A Death Eater, a bully, a spy. He’d been lost in his own deception for over twenty years, torn between teaching and torturing; lying and spying and trying not to get himself killed prematurely.

He’d been so ready to die at the end.

Those last few moments after that thrice-damned snake had bitten him and he’d fallen to the ground like a limp rag; those were supposed to have been the end. A hero’s death, albeit a bit dramatic for his own tastes. It would have been best.

But he had woken up again.

It had been three weeks since he’d last been conscious, since the Dark Lord had fallen and the war had been won. He’d been kept in a coma, they’d told him, to help him recover.

They had also told him that he never truly _would_.

His once velvety voice now sounded grating and painful. The nerves in the entire left side of his neck were too damaged by the venom; he would never again feel anything there.

He had, however, survived. On top of that his name had been cleared by an industrious Mr. Potter and his female sidekick. Severus suspected even then that Miss Granger had done most of the work. His suspicions had been confirmed when the two came to visit him in St. Mungo’s, when Potter had sheepishly directed Severus’ unaccustomed (and admittedly cold) gratitude toward the timid young woman stood by the door, wringing her hands.

She had insisted that it was the least any of them could have done, going so far as to offer him help with whatever else he needed: he’d only have to ask.

And so it happened that they came into regular contact, though not through his own design: Minerva had appointed herself his overseer, keeping a close eye on his recovery. Each time he refused to ask for help, the girl would mysteriously appear on his doorstep with the required item or an offer of assistance.

It was annoying, really.

He’d tried to discourage her and Minerva both, but he should have known that they were too stubbornly Gryffindor to give up.

He’d tried to discourage himself from falling in love with her, but there too he had failed.

And now she was leaving.

Well, not leaving, exactly, but becoming unavailable at the very least: being married to a Weasley was hard work. He didn’t envy the girl.

But he would _miss_ her.

‘All the times I could have died,’ he thought, ‘and she will finally be the death of me.’


	2. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright buckle up people. I don't know where all of this came from, but I wrote it and I'm going to post it.
> 
> Let me know what you think because I'm still an insecure piece of shit (and always will be).
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose to keep herself from finding the first Weasley helping with the planning of her wedding and screaming at them. It was a monumental effort, but she pulled it off.

She should have realised that, as soon as she joined the Weasley clan, most of her life would be forcibly removed from her hands by one Molly Weasley. Her brand of aggressive mothering was something else, to put it lightly.

Hermione had thought to have a small ceremony with only a few of her closest friends and the man she loved. She had specifically wanted to avoid a large party because it would only remind her more of her parents’ absence and the reason for it.

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t Obliviated them.

Molly, of course, had hardly listened to her concerns about her parents. And Ron had taken his mother’s side.

Hermione huffed in annoyance as she slammed open the front door and stepped out into the warm, fragrant air of a summer’s night. She hurried away from the Burrow.

It became stifling in there and she wasn’t made for this; to have so many people in close quarters with her drove her rapidly towards insanity.

Gods, she hoped that she’d be able to find a house for Ron and her alone soon.

The sweet-scented air soothed her fraying nerves and took her annoyance down several notches. She just needed to _breathe_ for a while. She just had to find her centre and then she’d be able to go back inside and deal with Molly’s almost manic delight at the wedding. She’d be able to deal with the ridiculous amount of time spent trying to find the perfect dress and hairdo.

Maybe then she’d also be able to determine whether inviting Professor Snape to her wedding was a strange thing to do or not.

Because, if she were being honest, she wanted him there.

He’d been a safe haven of sorts in these times of rabid wedding-planning at the Burrow. She had let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding every time Minerva flooed to ask her to check in on him.

Professor Snape had fought her every step of the way, of course. He hadn’t made her feel welcome or offered her any type of comfort when she visited, but he also didn’t forcibly remove her from the premises.

That alone felt like heartfelt appreciation from the dour man.

Hermione smiled as she remembered some of the more outlandish things she’d arranged for him. It was nothing short of a miracle that he hadn’t Obliviated her after some of the deliveries she’d made.

She chuckled.

A miracle indeed that the taciturn man had even allowed her into his home. Especially after she’d found him, naked from the waist up, fumbling with the cork of a bottle of bath oil.

The memory made her smile. Especially remembering that she had plucked the bottle from his hands and pulled the cork out without any trouble. It had been quite an experience to see the stern Professor with a faint dusting of pink on his cheekbones, mumbling something about an ache in his neck being the reason for his difficulty with the bottle.

Hermione looked back with nothing but fondness on those unguarded moments.

Suddenly the realisation struck her that she’d most likely be kept busy in the time after her wedding; looking for a home was already taking up much of her time and that would become even more pressing after the wedding. Not to mention the honeymoon and arrangements to find a job.

With all those things going on at once, she wouldn’t have time to spare for Professor Snape.

Shock settled in her chest when she realised that she would _miss_ helping the Potions Master.

“Hermione?” Molly’s voice rang out over the grounds surrounding the Burrow, “Hermione, dear, are you out here? We need to go over several other magazines! We haven’t found your dress yet!”

Hermione sighed, reluctant to leave the quiet of the night for the bustling energy inside the Burrow.

“I’ll be right there, Molly!” she shouted back, taking one last look up at the stars before turning and heading back inside.


	3. Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone!
> 
> Third chapter already! As you may have noticed I've been uploading one chapter each day. I plan to continue that so you won't have to wait too long in between :)
> 
> Please enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think ;)

Minerva smiled somewhat sadly as she once again looked around the Headmaster’s office. The office that had housed two of the most powerful wizards she knew, over a period of less than two years.

And now it was hers.

It was still a lot to take in; she’d had to arrange so many things ever since the Final Battle had been over that she’d hardly had time to process any of it. Arrangements to rebuild the castle, working her way through that thrice-damned paperwork and dealing with one stubborn and very grumpy Potions Master had all kept her from realising that she was Hogwarts’ new Headmistress.

She was thrilled, actually.

Severus had left the office much the same as Albus had always kept it, only taking the time to charm the colours into darker ones more befitting to his Slytherin and Death Eater background. Albus’ nick-knacks had been moved into a storage cupboard behind one of the paintings and the furniture had remained exactly where it had been.

Minerva had already thanked the deities for the remaining reminders of Albus, but she decided that maybe it was time to thank Severus as well.

She walked towards the hearth and threw in a pinch of floo powder, stating the destination and sticking her head into the flames.

The other side showed only an empty office, bookshelves lining every wall and a large wooden desk in front of the opposite wall. Minerva huffed.

“Severus!” she called, waiting for an answer or the tell-tale sound of footsteps. She heard nothing.

“Severus Snape, come here or so help me Merlin I will step through and drag you here by that big nose of yours!” her tone of voice softened the words and she chuckled to herself.

Again there was no answer. She huffed again, pulling her head from the hearth and rising to take another pinch of floo powder.

“Spinner’s End!” she said and stepped through.

She exited the hearth in the office and immediately went further into the house in search of her erstwhile colleague.

Her mouth thinned in displeasure when she found him in the dingy living room, slouched in his armchair, fast asleep. The stench of whiskey clung to the air and there was a nearly empty bottle next to the chair.

“Severus Snape, you will wake up and tell me the meaning of this!”

He barely stirred at her barked words. Minerva rolled her eyes, taking out her wand and aiming a stream of water straight at his face.

Now he shot up and spluttered indignantly, the rasp in his voice made more prominent by the hangover he was surely experiencing.

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded, “Why are you in my house, Minerva?”

“Because you didn’t answer my floo call, Severus. I was worried about you.”

He scoffed, bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose, probably attempting to keep the pounding of his head at bay.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Severus. Get up, get yourself sober and dressed and then join me in the kitchen. I’ll put on tea.”

Minerva watched with thinly veiled exasperation as the grumbling man hoisted himself to his feet and then dragged his unwilling legs up the stairs.

She shook her head and headed to the kitchen, going through the cupboards in search of tea.

 

It was about thirty minutes later when Severus joined her in the kitchen, looking decidedly less hungover.

“Minerva,” he greeted her testily, sitting down at the small kitchen table.

“Good morning, Severus. Are you feeling better?” she asked with an exaggeratedly bright voice.

He nodded once, scowling in annoyance.

“Good, then maybe you can now tell me what that stunt just now was all about.” She put down a cup of tea in front of him and joined him at the table with her own.

“I will not tolerate your inappropriate prying into my life, Minerva. I’d thank you to leave it alone. Leave _me_ alone.” His hands found the cup and brought it to his lips.

“I see, it’s about Hermione then.” Minerva said, nearly losing control of her features and bursting out laughing when the man across from her sputtered and coughed as he nearly choked on his tea.

Severus raised his eyes towards Minerva’s and narrowed them suspiciously, his scowl growing darker when he saw the twinkle that resided behind her glasses. “I’m certain I have no idea what you refer to, Minerva. Am I supposed to _enjoy_ my privacy being violated by a former student? Am I supposed to _miss_ her now that she’ll be blessedly gone for a few weeks?” he spat the words out, attempting disgust but managing only bitterness.

Minerva’s gaze softened at that. “Och, my boy,” she said, falling back to her Scottish brogue, “had I known what her presence would do to you I would have sent her sooner, before the plan of her marriage to Ronald Weasley was even on the table.”

Severus looked away.

“Severus, I apologise. I never wanted to meddle the way Albus used to do, but I would have, had I known.”

“And then what?” Severus scoffed, “Would you have changed the mind of the most hard-headed Gryffindor since you yourself were at Hogwarts? If the girl wants to marry that oaf, then that is her business. It means nothing to me.”

“I know you wish that were the case, Severus, but you don’t fool me. Nor can you fool yourself.” Minerva sipped her tea, “As for the rest: she’s stubborn, yes. Set in her ways, hard to sway, but I very much doubt her actual conviction in marrying Ronald.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that she might not be as convinced that marrying him is right for her as you seem to believe. She loves him, there’s no doubt about that, but I don’t think she’d much appreciate being a Weasley. They are too traditional and Hermione is a young woman with ambitions. She wants more than cleaning and cooking and taking care of her children while her husband is off to work.”

Severus was silent for a while, contemplating her words before he spoke. “How does this help me? Why don’t you warn _her_ of the mistake she’s making instead of telling me?”

Minerva smiled, “As you said yourself, she is very stubborn. Telling her that she is making a mistake might only convince her to go through with it. A dangerous combination of pride and stubbornness, if you ask me.” She took another sip of tea, looking pointedly at him, “Listen to me, Severus. I know that you, too, have pride and stubbornness that would keep you from showing her your feelings. But please, set them aside in the pursuit of your happiness. Show Hermione that she is making a mistake in marrying Ronald Weasley.”

“And why,” he spoke suspiciously, “would you tell me these things, Minerva? Why would you encourage me to put an end to their union before it has even begun? What could possibly make you want your precious little Gryffindor cub to fall into the hands of a serpent?”

“My dear boy, I have long since freed myself of the shackles of House loyalty. It is plain for all who have eyes – and two brain cells to rub together – that you are a much better match for her than Ronald Weasley. I want my _cub_ – as you so eloquently call her – to fall into hands that can actually lift her up instead of those that would keep her down. I want to see Hermione aspire to and succeed in doing great things, and I want her to be happy.” Minerva looked at Severus fondly, “I believe wholeheartedly that you can make her happy.”

Minerva watched as Severus close his eyes at that, a pained expression flicking across his face.

When he opened them again all that was left was determination. “If all this is true then send her to me, Minerva. Tell her I need help with something else.”

The older woman smiled and inclined her head, rising from the chair and leaving the room without a word, flooing back to Hogwarts to set one Hermione Granger on the path to a happy future.


	4. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew okay, chapter 4 already :)  
> There was something about this chapter that wouldn't quite work the way I meant for it to, but in the end I think it turned out at least good enough to post. If you do have any pointers for me, though, please let me know!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and as always: don't forget to tell me what you think :)

Severus sat quietly in his kitchen after Minerva had left, pondering what the woman had told him. 

Where there'd first only been a hollowness there was now a flutter of something he knew to be hope in his chest, but he quashed it ruthlessly; hope would only lead to hurt. That was one of the first lessons he’d learned in his dismal life. 

Now that Minerva had left, he realised that Miss Granger would probably arrive soon... and his living room still smelled of the alcohol he'd consumed to excess the previous evening. He groaned at the memories of his behaviour. 

Pathetic, that. 

Severus rose from the kitchen table and headed into the foul-smelling living room in order to tidy up a bit. His face twisted into a grimace of disgust, at himself as much as at the stench. 

He put the bottle of whiskey away in the designated cabinet and locked it with a wave of wandless magic. Then he turned to the tumbler that lay on its side on the rug, its contents soaking into the worn fabric. He vanished the glass to the kitchen and cast an Evanesco on the spilled liquid, leaving no trace of it on the carpet. 

Then the only thing left was the stench of alcohol. He sighed and opened the window, hoping that it would dissipate before Miss Granger arrived.

He went around the room tidying a few scrolls and books away to try to give the illusion that there was a system to the chaos. Eventually he shook his head and gave up; she already knew he was chaotic when it came to his research. No point in hiding it now.  

He was at a loss then, unsure what he should do to appear surprised at her ‘impromptu’ visit. Should he read? Should he brew?   

It irked him, this uncertain feeling. Why had he told Minerva to send her again? 

In the end he decided settle in his armchair to read with a fresh cup of tea by his side.  

 

That was how the knock at his front door found him half an hour later. He was slightly startled, having managed to immerse himself in the pages despite his nervous anticipation.  

He placed a slip of parchment in the book and closed it, putting it down on the side table next to his rapidly cooling tea.  

The door opened to reveal her standing on his porch, wringing her hands. He realised she did that often when she was in his presence.  

“Miss Granger,” he drawled, “to what do I owe this visit?”  

She looked up at him nervously, “Minerva flooed, sir. She told me that there was something you needed.”  

Severus rolled his eyes despite himself, the reaction too ingrained in his behaviour. “Of course she did, the meddling old harpy.” He looked her over, “Fine, come in. what did she say I needed help with?”  

Miss Granger hesitantly stepped past him across the threshold, “Well, sir… she wasn’t really clear about that. She merely said that it was urgent. I came as soon as I could reasonably get away from Molly’s avid search for the _perfect dress_.”  

Severus raised an eyebrow at the slight presence of exasperated irritation in Miss Granger’s voice. Maybe Minerva was onto something… he'd still have to sway the situation to his favour, though.

“Won’t you sit down, Miss Granger. Can I offer you some tea?” he asked the moment they entered the living room – which was thankfully smelling fairly neutral at that point – and she stayed by the door uncertainly.  

“Tea would be lovely, sir,” she replied, going over to the sofa to sit down tensely. She seemed to expect him to be unpleasant... he couldn't fault her for that. 

He just nodded and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment. He gave himself a quick talking to: he wanted her to _like_ him, not _fear_ him. Then he poured two cups of tea and brought them – along with a tin of biscuits – back to the living room.  

He handed her a cup and then offered a biscuit before taking one himself and biting into it.  

“So what did you need help with, sir?” she asked after following his example. 

“How much time before you need to return to the Burrow, Miss Granger?” he said, ignored her question.  

She shrugged, “That depends, sir. It wasn’t really convenient to leave in the first place, so if you’d just tell me I can help and head back as soon as possible.”  

Severus started to feel a fluttering in his stomach that felt suspiciously like panic. She was already planning on leaving before he'd had time to do anything to tip the balance in his favour! He cast around for a reason to keep her with him longer - he should have thought about this _before_ \- and his eyes fell on the article in _Potions Monthly_ that he’d been reading with ever-growing disgust a few days earlier. “I wanted your opinion on an article, Miss Granger,” he blurted out.  

She stayed completely still for a moment, “Excuse me, sir?”  

“There is an article in _Potions Monthly_  that I would like to discuss with you, Miss Granger.” He cringed inwardly at the feeble – and to be honest quite ridiculous – excuse.  

She was quiet for a while, chewing on another bite of biscuit and washing it down with some tea. “I see, sir. May I inquire as to the reason for this request? I wasn’t aware you valued my opinions on _any_ topic, let alone Potions.”  

He nearly flinched at the slightly hurt tone of her voice, knowing he needed to make at least _this_ right. “Let’s just say that I crave an intellectual conversation. It's something that is hard to come by these days, even with my former colleagues. Apparently castle gossip is more interesting than new developments in their fields.”  

“And you thought I'd be a good choice?" She managed to sound hopeful and sceptical at the same time.  

Severus could have hit himself: this was _not_ going the way he had envisioned it. The young woman was going to think him mentally ill or out to get her… neither of those was something better than her fiancé had to offer her. Merlin, this was a disaster. 

“I must admit, Miss Granger, that I have deliberately understated the value of your work all those years I was your teacher,” he nearly rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose when he realised his idiotic move: reminding her of the fact that he was so much older was decidedly _not_ what he'd had in mind. “What I mean to say is that… I…” he trailed off, not knowing how he could possibly escape the hole he’d dug for himself.  

To his great surprise Miss Granger smiled at him - dare he say it? -  _fondly_.  

“Are you telling me that you believe I _am_ intelligent? You actually _do_ value my opinions?”  

Merlin help him, she sounded so _hopeful_.  

He inclined his head. “I am sorry for my harsh words to you, Miss Granger, but I am certain you - of all people - can understand my motives. I also hope that, now I am no longer your Professor, we may be able to become reacquainted in a more positive way.  

“I do believe I’d enjoy our conversations very much. I merely hope that you see how necessary my cutting words were, and that you believe my offer of friendship to be sincere.” 

He highly doubted she could have looked more pleased had he - grouchy old Potions Master that he was - given her a Christmas present. She was positively beaming at him, radiating happiness that made his living room seem almost cosy.  

“I’d enjoy that very much, sir,” she gushed. Then a slight frown flitted across her brow, “I do have to warn you that I won’t have too much time to spare with the wedding date approaching... but I would be thrilled to converse with you, I must admit that I miss intelligent conversation too… there’s not much room for that at the Burrow either. None at all, actually.”  

He nodded, “Well then, have you read this article?” he handed her the periodical.  

She scanned the introduction and shook her head, “No I haven’t. My copy of _Potions Monthly_ must have gotten lost in all the other mail… there’s quite a lot, you know…”  

“Well, you are welcome to borrow mine if you want, you can bring it back whenever you have time and we can discuss it.”  

She smiled up at him, “That is very kind of you, sir.”  

“I think it’s time you called me Severus,” he said through a small smile of his own.  

“Then you must call me Hermione, Severus,” she said, ducking her head in a vain attempt to hide the blush on her cheeks. 

“Very well, I look forward to our discussion.”  

He watched as Hermione finished her tea and then excused herself, stating she really did have to get back to the Burrow.  

“It’s a complete madhouse, I’ll tell you,” she huffed, “I can hardly find time to breathe!”  

There Severus saw his chance and took it, “You’re more than welcome to visit if you need to escape for a while. My door will be open for you whenever you need it.”  

For a moment Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears. Severus quickly went back over his words, seeing if he’d said anything that could come across as hurtful. The worry vanished when she thanked him profusely and gave him the warmest smile he’d seen from her yet.  

He walked her to his front door with a considerably lighter feeling in his chest and watched her leave, standing in the open door long after Hermione had already disappeared into an alley and out of sight.


	5. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's chapter 5!
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short, but that's just how it turned out!  
> Then again, it's only a day until chapter 6, so you should be fine ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione looked back on the strangest and most wonderful visit with Severus yet.

It was funny, really. She had been so nervous standing on his doorstep, afraid of another dressing-down for daring to show up. What she’d gotten, though, was something that she could never even have dreamed of, simply because it was so bizarre.

An _offer of friendship_ from Severus Snape.

Permission to call him _Severus_.

Hermione was almost hyperventilating. She’d had to pinch herself a dozen times already, to make sure that it wasn’t some sort of fevered dream.

But the latest issue of _Potions Monthly_ that she clutched to her chest was proof enough.

Never had she operated under the illusion that the Potions Master particularly welcomed her input. Not as his student and definitely not as the person who all but forced her assistance onto him.

And now they were on their way to _friendship_.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so _elated_.

And that’s when she froze.

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so elated? Surely that had been the moment that Ron proposed to her? The moment she said yes and realised that her future would finally be perfect?

A small voice in the back of her head uttered a sly ‘that future isn’t perfect and you know it.’

She pushed the voice away. That future _was_ perfect. It was what she had always envisioned… she’d always loved Ron. She’d always wanted to marry him. This was what she wanted.

She realised that it sounded too much like she was trying to convince herself.

“Shit.”

It suddenly became glaringly obvious that marrying Ron would end her.

Marrying Ron would mean that everything she had fought so hard for would go straight out the window.

She realised now that the uneasy feeling that she’d been ignoring during her stay at the Burrow was the niggling doubt that she’d felt ever since she’d accepted Ron’s proposal. She’d been so swept up in the rush of _having survived the war_ that she’d said yes without thinking.

And there hadn’t really been an opportunity to realise her mistake afterwards as she was caught up in the post-war celebrations and the preparation for her wedding. That as well as her own denial had kept her from seeing exactly what it was that she was throwing away.

The freedom that she’d fought so hard for would mean nothing to her if she couldn’t have a job. If she’d be pressured into staying home because Molly had decided that _that_ was what Ron needed in a wife.

That’s not the life that she wanted.

She wasn’t even sure if she’d call that a life at all.

Every time she could have died, for Merlin’s sake, and marrying Ron would end up being what killed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I do this right? We're not REALLY there yet, but things are progressing nicely, wouldn't you say?
> 
> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!! :D


	6. Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone!  
> Last chapter was quite short, so let's continue this story with a longer one, shall we?

Never had Minerva thought that she’d see a day like this.

Sure, she’d been a Head of House for _years_ and she’d most certainly seen strange days, but surely nothing could ever top this one.

This morning everything had been normal. Several things hadn’t been right, but it had been an ordinary day.

Convincing Severus to pursue Hermione had been very strange in and of itself, especially because she was the one who sent Hermione to him not half an hour after.

But it didn’t stop there.

The afternoon was only just starting to come to an end when a mildly distressed House Elf popped into her office and told her that there was a visitor at the gates.

Minerva had been surprised at the Elf's distress, certainly, but she hadn’t thought too much of it.

Only when she reached the gates did she begin to understand the more unpleasant consequences of her actions that morning.

On the other side stood a quite dishevelled and very panicked Hermione Granger. With her hair floating like a halo around her head and her eyes red-rimmed she looked slightly deranged.

“Minerva,” she gasped out when she saw the older witch, clasping her hands around the wrought iron bars of the gate.

“Hermione, dear, what happened to you?”

“I… I need to talk to you, Minerva… I’m… I.. need your help.”

Minerva quickly opened the gate and ushered Hermione across the grounds and into the castle.

The young woman refused to speak until the two of them were safely ensconced in the Headmistress’ office, surrounded by a silencing spell that the younger witch had cast herself to keep the portraits from eavesdropping.

“Gods, this is such a mess,” Hermione said when she was finally seated, a cup of tea in her hand.

“Care to tell me what happened?” Minerva prodded, too curious to let the other woman gather her thoughts in peace.

“I went to Severus’ house today, as you know.”

Minerva nodded encouragingly.

“Well, he didn’t need help, exactly… he wanted to discuss an article… one I hadn’t read. Then he offered me his _friendship_ and… I still haven't grasped the absurdity of it yet. It’s just…” she looked her mentor in the eye helplessly, “I hadn’t even processed _that_ yet, but then my overactive mind… I just…” she let out a breath.

Then Hermione squared her shoulders, looked Minerva straight in the eye and uttered the words that had the older woman almost jumping for joy, “Am I making a mistake in marrying Ron?”

“Oh dear, what’s brought this on?” the older witch tried to buy some time. She remembered her words to Severus: Hermione had to realise for herself that it was a mistake she was making; it wouldn’t do to undo Severus’ efforts.

“I realised how _glad_ I was with Severus’ offer of friendship, I realised that I hadn’t felt like that for longer than I could imagine… but I must have, right? When Ron proposed?”

Minerva was silent for a while; this called for a… _delicate_ … approach.

“It might just be the hectic situation at the Burrow that made you feel like this, dear,” Minerva said cautiously, “you’re welcome to stay here at the castle for a while to see if that makes a difference, if you like.”

Hermione looked at her, slightly dazed with the events of the day. She nodded, “That might be a good idea. I need some time to myself… yes… thank you, Minerva. I know I can always count on you.”

The older woman smiled kindly at her young friend and then called for a House Elf to ready a guest room.

The two women stayed in Minerva’s office for a while longer, sipping tea and studiously avoiding topics like the wedding, Ron, Severus and the Burrow in favour of other subjects. Finally, Hermione excused herself and headed to the newly prepared rooms, leaving Minerva alone in her office feeling quite smugly pleased with herself.

‘That’s right, Albus,’ she thought, ‘you are not the only one who can successfully meddle.’

 

That evening, after dinner in the Great Hall, Minerva flooed Severus, relaying the news to him.

“I don’t know what you did, Severus, but this has worked out better than I could have hoped! She is already realising that marriage to Weasley might not be for her! I’d say that the wedding will be called off within a fortnight!”

“Indeed. The only thing that pains me is that she has not yet hinted at having feelings for me… what should I do, Minerva?”

Minerva rolled her eyes, “Are you thick, Severus? The girl has literally said that your _friendship_ made her happier than Ronald’s proposal, what more could you possibly want after such a short time? She hasn't know your amiable side for long enough to appreciate it yet.”

He didn’t reply to that.

“Take my advice, Severus. Be there for her, especially after she’s called off the wedding. There’ll be a veritable flood of outrage directed at her afterwards, especially from the Weasleys. Be a friend to her first, don’t rush her into anything. Make her understand how you feel, but don’t push her. She won’t need a new suitor in all that, she’ll need someone to rely on. Make sure you are that person, and I am confident that the rest will all fall into place.”

She saw Severus roll his eyes at her words but ignored it.

“Very well, Minerva. You’re right. I may love her already, but she has not yet seen any reason to return my feelings. I will wait as long as necessary. And of course, of course I will be here for her. I wouldn’t leave her alone in all that. Not for anything.”

“It's good to hear that, Severus,” Minerva said.

He gave her a mildly pained expression, belying his actual feelings on the subject: he wanted her more than he wanted his next breath. But he would wait until she accepted him. Minerva knew he would wait forever if need be.

She smiled reassuringly, making her excuses to the man on the other side of the floo and withdrew her head from the flames, groaning when she pushed herself to her feet.

She was really getting too old for this.

Then again, if it helped two people she loved find happiness in each other, every single twinge of pain in her protesting joints was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was acceptable! 
> 
> So we're getting there... slowly... bless Minerva and her meddling ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	7. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello my friends.
> 
> Behold chapter 7!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! :)

It had been seven days. A whole week of hiding away at Hogwarts, dodging the no doubt increasingly worried and angry letters from the Burrow.

She had asked Minerva to redirect her mail to the Owlery, allowing Hermione to, somewhat guiltily, ignore the missives. She imagined there’d be at least a sizeable pile lying somewhere in the tower.

Her time at Hogwarts had also in no sense lessened her apprehension. She still felt the same sense of dread and suffocation when she thought of her upcoming wedding. She wasn’t ready.

She was not even ready for marriage, she’d come to understand, but she was most _certainly_ not ready to become a part of the Weasley clan.

She suspected that she never would be.

That realisation sent panicked jolts of hysteria through her system. It was tiring her out. Her whole week had been spent locked in her room with a spinning mind, going over every little detail of her situation multiple times to attempt any sort of understanding. Even now she wasn’t entirely certain. She did love Ron, she _did_. Just maybe not enough to give up her life for him.

Her uncertainty kept sending her in circles, wasting the valuable time until the wedding without ever offering up a solution.

The wedding was only a month away.

A _month_.

She couldn’t go through with this. Not if she was this anxious a month in advance. Not if she doubted her love for her fiancé as strongly as she did.

This had to be a sign. She couldn’t marry Ron.

She had to call it off.

Merlin, Molly would be _furious_.

What would Minerva think?

Oh gods, but that didn’t matter! She had to make this decision for herself! She couldn’t marry Ron, couldn’t throw her dreams and aspirations away simply because her _husband_ didn’t like her having a job!

Right?

The doubt was unbearable. She really needed to talk to someone about it, but she owed it to Ron to tell him about her doubts first. But what would he say? What if he made her change her mind right back? Would she come to regret that?

The thoughts plagued her every second of every day. Sometimes during her dreams as well, where she saw visions of herself physically shackled to a small home, hordes of children running around screaming and laughing, ripping up any and all books she was able to get her hands on.

Another favourite of her subconscious mind was a dream where she told Ron she didn’t want to marry him and had to watch him crumble into dust after seeing his face contorting in heartbroken agony.

Her mind was as subtle as a horde of stampeding Hippogryffs. It would've been funny, were it not for the insomnia it caused her.

The nights she _did_ sleep could hardly be called restful with the horrors her mind played on repeat.

 

Another three days went by, and still Hermione was uncertain.

Not anymore because she didn’t know what she needed to do, but because she was _afraid_.

She _knew_ she couldn’t marry Ron and have a happy future; those two things cancelled each other out. She was just afraid of hurting him, of disappointing people, of shaming herself by calling off something that everyone had been expecting her to go through with.

‘Come on, Hermione! Where’s that Gryffindor courage?’ she thought to herself.

“I must have left it at the Burrow when I _ran off_.”

Her own reply almost sent her into hysterical laughter. She really _had_ run off. Without a word. 

Despite the sinking feeling in her gut, however, her mind was made up: tomorrow she’d go to the Burrow, take Ron aside and tell him that the wedding was off. Tell him that she did love him, but that she wanted a life of her own as well. That she needed the freedom to do what she deemed important.

Then she’d pack all her things and go back to Hogwarts to give Minerva the news in person. Better the older witch heard it from Hermione herself than from a horde of angry Weasleys.

Her eye fell on Severus’ issue of _Potions Monthly_ that she still hadn’t gotten around to reading in between all her worrying. She picked it up, stroking her fingers across the cover.

She hadn’t even gone to visit him, she realised. Hadn’t even sent him a letter to let him know she wouldn't be visiting. What kind of (potential) friend was she, honestly, to just hide away like this without a word?

She decided she would return his journal to him before she visited the Burrow. Maybe she could explain the situation to him without actually giving any details. Maybe she could still save their tentative but friendly acquaintance.

Yes, that was the best she could do at the moment.

Gods, her nerves were fraying. Maybe a measure of Dreamless Sleep would be prudent to ensure her night was at least mildly restful.

 

The next morning Hermione awoke groggily. Dreamless Sleep tended to do that to her; another reason not to use it often beside the fact that sleeping without dreaming was a strangely empty experience.

She dragged herself to the shower, determined to wash the remnants of sleep away and feel more like herself, more comfortable. She needed to feel comfortable, or she might fall apart before she ripped the very fabric of her life at the seams.

She laughed hollowly in response to her thoughts, knowing that her meagre comfort would vanish as soon as she set foot in the Burrow.

After putting on clothes that were equal parts a barrier between the outside world and a way for her to feel more confident, she headed to breakfast in the Great Hall.

 

Hermione had noticed that Minerva shot glances her way during breakfast and she was fairly certain that the older woman was intent on asking her if she still felt the same about the wedding. Normally she might have waited for her to approach, but today there was no time. Minerva would have to wait. She'd have her answer soon enough anyway.

Hermione rose from the table and exited the Hall, leaving the castle behind as she crossed the grounds towards the gate. She almost turned back at least a dozen times, but she managed to steel herself and reach the gates.

When she stood at the Apparition point she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and spun away into the ether.

Her first stop was Severus, whose journal was safely ensconced in a magically extended pocket within her robes.

She appeared in an alley near his home that she always used for Apparition and quickly hurried through the neighbourhood.

She came to a stop in front of his door, suddenly almost too nervous to knock.

For a moment she contemplated pushing the journal into the mailbox to avoid facing him, but she realised how that would look. She didn’t want to lose her budding friendship with Severus because of a simple misunderstanding – especially one that could so easily have been avoided – so Hermione gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

It opened a few moments later and suddenly Severus stood in front of her with a slightly confused expression.

It hit her that she had not been prepared to face him, and she almost turned away and ran.

“Hermione, is everything alright? You look pale.”

She nodded quickly, “Yes, everything’s fine. I’m sorry for not dropping by. It’s just… uh… I just came to return your _Potions Monthly_. I haven’t gotten around to reading it yet and I didn’t want you to miss it any longer, so here you go.” She held the journal out to him.

He glanced at it before looking back to her face, “Are you sure you’re okay? Won’t you come in? I was just about to make tea.”

She really, _really_ wanted to accept his offer of tea. Anything to avoid her next stop a little longer.

She shook her head, straightening her back in determination, “There is something I have to take care of as soon as possible, I just wanted to keep you from missing your journal too much,” she pressed it into his hand, “so there you go.”

“Very well, thank you,” he smiled, “Is there anything I can do to help you with what you need to take care of?”

“No, but thank you for offering.” She started to turn away, but then thought of something, “Actually, if you hear what I did and you’re not appalled… will you let me know? I’m staying at Hogwarts for now, so maybe you could send a letter to Minerva… my owls have been redirected.”

She could see the many questions buzzing through his brain, but she’d already stayed too long: any more delay and she might lose her nerve altogether.

“I’m sorry, Severus, but I really do need to go,” she smiled shakily, “I hope to hear from you.”

Then she turned away, hurrying back to the alley to Apparate to the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we're getting somewhere. Finally.  
> Hermione was being difficult, but it seems she's finally pulled herself together ;)
> 
> And from here on it becomes (even more) nerve-wracking for me because HOW MUCH DETAIL DO I GO INTO????  
> I do know one thing (that you're allowed to know): we're not going to see the scene at the Burrow in person (for reasons including (but not limited to): 1. I've no wish to write two consecutive chapters from one characters point of view, and 2. I'm unwilling to write an entire clan of rabid Weasleys, mainly because that's too much negativity in my life)
> 
>  
> 
> TL;DR: if you came here for rabid Weasleys I'm sorry but you're not getting them
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!! ;)


	8. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear friends, and welcome back :)
> 
> (yes I know I'm a few hours late with this chapter, uni got in the way of my editing)
> 
> We're slowly but surely approaching the end of this story! Don't worry though, the good (fluffy) stuff is yet to come ;)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter in the meantime!

He remained completely still as he watched Hermione hurry to the alley she would Apparate from, but there was no way to ignore the sense of foreboding weighing heavily upon him.

He frowned, looking at his _Potions Monthly_ , and closed the front door, heading back into the living room to put the journal away on its shelf.

He wasn’t certain what he could do now that Hermione had already disappeared, even though he was fairly certain of her destination. He could hardly follow her to the Burrow to defend her from a horde of angry redheads, that would only make matters worse for her.

Ending an engagement was one thing, being wrongly accused of having an affair was infinitely worse.

There was nothing he could do but wait for any news. ‘Maybe she’ll come back after,’ he thought, hoping she’d seek comfort in his presence.

‘You know she won’t,’ a small voice chimed in, ‘she doesn’t _know_ you yet. Doesn’t know that you would do whatever it takes to make her feel better.’

The thought was enough to make him anxious, pacing his living room restlessly. He remembered Minerva’s advice well enough; he needed to be there for Hermione. He would. He would do _anything_. But Severus knew she wouldn’t ask it of him. Not yet.

And so remained restless and worried, desperate for news about how she was faring.

 

Two hours later found him in his office, talking to Minerva through the floo.

“What do you mean she’s not there, Severus? Where did she go, then? Molly came calling here, demanding to speak with her, so I know she's not at the Burrow anymore! Where is she?”

“How should I know, Minerva? She didn’t tell me anything! She merely stated she had urgent business, implied that she’d return to the castle afterwards, and left!”

“Severus I swear to Merlin I will hex you into next month if I find out she’s there and you’re lying to me, I'm worried enough already!”

With that threat hanging in the air Minerva withdrew and closed the floo connection.

Severus let out a breath and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

If he’d offered her a safe haven instead of watching her walk off… if he hadn’t been such a numb-skulled idiot, then maybe she wouldn’t be missing now.

What if something bad had happened? What if she’d been kidnapped? Gods, he would never forgive himself if she'd been hurt!

‘For now, however, she is only missing,’ he reminded herself, trying to calm his racing heart, ‘there is no reason to believe the worst. Now think, where would she go if all hell broke loose? Where would she find a place to hide from it?’

The most logical options had already been refuted: the Burrow was out of the question, and Minerva swore that she wasn’t at Hogwarts.

Hang on, didn’t her parents have a home in London?

He rose and headed to the cabinet that held the paperwork from his time as Headmaster; her home address was bound to be in there somewhere. Even if he didn’t find _her_ there, her parents would surely be able to tell him where their daughter might have gone?

He found it on a list of Muggle-born students he had been told to make for the Dark Lord, not stopping to ponder the repercussions that the item could have had if the Battle of Hogwarts hadn’t started before he’d had time to hand it over.

He grabbed his coat, memorised the address and then exited his house, heading into the same alley he’d watched Hermione disappear into two hours before.

 

He appeared near her house, looking around at the street curiously before making his way to the front door.

The house looked quite deserted, which was strange considering there were supposed to be people living there. He rang the doorbell.

There was no answer the first time, nor the second. When he rang again a shaky voice sounded through the door: “Who is it?”

“Hermione?” he asked, slightly surprised that her parents hadn't answered the door yet.

“Severus?” he heard her surprise even through the obvious tears. “What are you doing here?” She disengaged the deadbolt and opened the door.

“I was worried about you, and when Minerva flooed me I decided to see if you were with your parents.”

Hermione’s eyes welled with fresh tears, “Oh, Merlin… I forgot you didn’t know…”

He frowned in confusion, “Didn’t know what?”

She shook her head and opened the door wider, “Not out here. I’ll make some tea.”

 

When the two of them sat in the living room with their cups of tea Hermione tearfully explained the situation with her parents. He listened on in horror.

“Gods, Hermione, I am so sorry.”

“That’s okay, you couldn’t have known. Only Harry and the Weasleys know. Not that they actually seemed to care that much…”

He waited for her to elaborate.

“I told Molly, you know, that I didn’t want a big wedding because it would remind me too much of the fact that my parents wouldn’t be there. That they never will be… she didn’t even listen to me.”

She laughed bitterly, “Well, now I've finally made a _right_ decision, haven't I? My mind must have vacated my head if I believed that I could ever fit into the Weasley clan.”

"Not at all. You merely wanted to be happy. You thought that marrying Weasley would give you that."

Hermione nodded, “Maybe. Or maybe I was just too stupid to see how incompatible our wishes were. It doesn't matter now anyway, all hell has broken loose."

A grimace crossed her features, "I could barely get out of the room before Ronald got over his mute shock. Everyone rushed in when they heard his shouting, completely outraged… some of the things they called me… Gods, I could never have believed they’d say such things if I hadn’t seen it for myself.” Hermione choked a bit as a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her, but she bravely pressed on: “They chased me all the way to the Apparition point, demanding answers and trying to get me to stop running. I didn’t, of course, I’m not a complete idiot. Merlin knows what hexes they’d have cast at me in their anger. Gods I was so afraid…”

“I don't blame you,” Severus agreed, “No one - least of all you - deserves to experience that.”

Hermione smiled sadly, looking down at her cup. “Thank you for being here, Severus. You have no idea how much I needed a friend today.”

“I’m glad I can finally begin to repay the kindness you have shown me the past months,” he replied. “I’m a difficult man, that’s for certain, and I would like to express my sincere gratitude to you. I don’t know how I would have managed without your selfless aid.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Severus. If anything, I owe you. You fought so bravely for a world in which I am not discriminated against because of my blood status. Everything we have today still stands because of you.”

Severus pondered that a moment, “If that is how you see things, Hermione, then let me phrase things differently: if you ever need a friend then there is no one who would be happier to help you than I."

Hermione blushed, ducking her head once more. She didn’t reply, merely allowed a comfortable silence to settle between them.

They sipped their tea.

In the Wizarding World there would surely be a storm brewing, headed by Hermione’s ex-fiancé and his family, but inside the walls of her Muggle house in Muggle London there was a reprieve from such worries. Severus listened to her when she needed to talk, and he was quiet with her when she needed to think.

It was companionship. It was harmony of the purest kind. Severus rejoiced in the comfort he brought her.

The day passed, but neither noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life, so please let me know what you think (or tell me about anything that can be improved; constructive criticism is welcome (insults to my person or my shipping habits aren't))
> 
> Also: I am so heartened by all your sweet comments! You are the best! :D


	9. Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again!
> 
> After this it'll be mostly wrapping things up and then you'll get a fluffy epilogue!!!
> 
> Alright I'll let you get to the story ;p

She was about ready to strangle the next Weasley that contacted her. All day she’d been bombarded with questions about Hermione’s whereabouts and all day she had tried to conserve her thinning patience.

Honestly, did those people not understand that, even if she did know where the younger witch was, she would not tell them anything? Minerva thought she’d made it rather clear which side she was on in this debacle when she had shouted at Molly Weasley with such vehemence that the other woman was stunned into silence.

She doubted anyone ever told the Weasleys they couldn’t get what they wanted; they either obtained it through – sometimes feigned – kindness or sheer determination. Everyone gave in sooner or later to their endless wheedling.

Not Minerva, though. She’d be damned if she betrayed Hermione in this matter. If the young witch needed to hide, then she should be allowed to hide. Her courage would kick in sooner or later anyway; she’d be back to deal with the fallout of her actions.

Minerva sat contemplating the situation, still worried about Hermione after hearing nothing all day. She knew that the young woman could take care of herself – she had kept Harry and Ronald alive for an entire year, after all – and there was likely no reason to fret. Still, she’d be calmer if she just knew where Hermione was.

When a House Elf popped into her office she almost hurled something at it in frustration, fairly certain that the creature was there to notify her of _another_ visit from Molly. Minerva resisted the temptation, however; it wasn’t the Elf’s fault, after all.

“Missy Hermione is being at the gate,” the Elf said, “Mister Potions Master is being with her.”

Minerva’s eyebrows shot up. “Thank Merlin! Alright, open the gate and let them in, I’ll meet them in the Entrance Hall.”

The Elf bowed and disappeared.

Minerva let out a relieved breath and left her office.

 

Severus remained stoic as ever, but Hermione looked uncertain when they approached Minerva. The older woman did nothing to put them at ease, even though she was very happy to see Hermione unharmed and with Severus. ‘Let them stew a bit for leaving me to deal with this mess on my own,’ she thought.

“Minerva,” Severus said stiffly.

“Severus, Hermione,” Minerva acknowledged them, “let’s go to my office to talk.”

The two followed her up the stairs and soon the three of them were in her office.

“So, why don’t you explain to me why I had to deal with angry Weasleys all day without a word of where you were?” Minerva said to Hermione, her voice just mildly chastising.

Hermione started explaining what had happened that morning - impressively keeping any more tears at bay - and soon Minerva was up to speed.

“I see,” she said after Hermione was done, “for what it’s worth, dear, I think you made the right decision. I am certain that Severus agrees with me,” her pointed stare focused on the scowling man before flicking back. “You’re welcome to stay at Hogwarts until the students arrive in September, Hermione. After that I’m afraid you’ll have to find your own accommodations. In the meantime, I will let the Weasleys know that you are back and unwilling to engage in a discussion at this time. Don’t worry, I’ll key them out of the wards so they won’t be able to get onto the grounds,” she said kindly.

Then she turned to Severus, “Do I need to have the Elves prepare quarters for you, too?”

Severus shook his head, “I’ll return to Spinner’s End.”

Minerva nodded, finally allowing a broad smile to break through, “It was good to see you both, even under circumstances like these. Now, however, I must attend to several other things. Hermione, won’t you see Severus back to the gates?”

She kept her face impassive, but inwardly she was grinning. Severus could just as easily have taken the floo home, but Minerva wanted to force them together a little longer.

Not that Severus and Hermione put up much of a fight…

“Of course, Minerva,” Hermione said, smiling at Severus.

“I’m sure we’ll speak soon, Minerva,” he said while he rose, “until then.”

The Headmistress watched the two disappear through the door together and smiled to herself.

“I must say, Minerva, I am very proud of you. Your meddling has worked out very well.”

The woman turned to the portrait and threw it a twinkling grin, “Thank you, Albus.”


	10. Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last actual chapter, tomorrow's one is the epilogue!!
> 
> Enjoy!! :D

Hermione looked back on her turbulent day that evening in bed. The ugly words that had been thrown at her by the Weasleys were still bouncing around her head, no matter how hard she tried to shut them out. She knew that the _Prophet_ would be spewing its filth as early as the next morning… there was nothing to be done.

At least she had Severus and Minerva by her side. The two people who had all of a sudden become the most important ones in her life. She knew that they would help her through this mess.

Gods, Severus had been perfect. She would never have believed that he could be as attentive and _sweet_ – she giggled at associating that word with the snarky man – as he had been. He had listened to her while she bawled her eyes out; he had been so _patient_ with her, not once had she felt judgement from him.

She was certain that she could do anything if only he was there to support her.

It was a heady idea.

Suddenly she wasn’t that afraid for the morning’s paper. She didn’t feel her lungs almost caving in under the dread of what people would say. Her remaining friends would never judge her like the Weasleys had done, of that she was certain.

The only two people that still mattered now were also the ones who would accept her unconditionally. Who _knew_ her for what she was and who accepted her anyway.

The though brought her peace, a blanket of calmness that allowed her to finally sink into sleep’s waiting arms.

 

The Prophet’s headline the next morning was significantly less horrible than Hermione had anticipated. Actually, it wasn’t bad at all.

The article itself spoke very objectively about her break-up. Something she would never have thought to see in the awful paper.

There were some quotes included from members of the Weasley family – mainly Molly – that were quite graphic, calling her all kinds of things, but all in all the article was downright _tame_.

She looked at Minerva - who sat next to her at breakfast - in confusion, only to see the older woman looking back at her from her own copy of the paper, smiling smugly.

“It seems that my efforts weren’t wasted,” she said, “Though I suspect that Severus may have pulled some strings as well.”

Hermione gaped.

“What do you think, dear? Doesn’t this article make Molly Weasley seem like a particularly nasty old harridan?”

Hermione laughed in shock at Minerva’s mischievous grin. “Are you telling me that you and Severus contacted the _Prophet_ and actually managed to _influence_ them?”

“Well, my dear, let’s just say that the things Severus and I know about some of the editors… well, they were more than happy to oblige.”

That drove Hermione further into manic laughter until Minerva had a hard time keeping a straight face.

“ _Thank_ _you_ ,” Hermione managed to say.

“Think nothing of it, dear.”

 

After breakfast Hermione excused herself, telling Minerva that she was going to visit Severus to thank him in person.

The older woman smiled knowingly - something that confused Hermione slightly - and nodded, “I’ll see you later then, have a good day.”

Hermione summoned her cloak from the quarters she’d been staying in and stepped out onto the grounds, heading towards the gates.

 

Severus opened the door almost the second after she’d knocked.

“Hermione, come in,” he stepped aside, allowing her to pass him.

Hermione came to a stop in his hallway, turning around and throwing her arms around the startled man. “Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how relieved I was when I saw the _Prophet_ today!”

She clung to Severus and smiled when she felt his arms tentatively encircle her, too.

“You’re more than welcome, though it wasn’t entirely selfless: seeing you hurt like that was an unpleasant experience... one I wish to avoid.”

She pulled back and smiled at him, seeing a tenderness in his eyes that she’d never seen there before. She revelled in it.

 

Hermione spent her day at Spinner’s End, discussing several articles in Potions journals and defending her thoughts passionately. Severus returned the favour with fervour, and when their discussion ended they were both slightly flushed.

They had lunch together, conversing easily and companionably.

The afternoon was spent reading together from the vast amount of books Severus kept on the shelves around his home.

 

Hermione was sad when she had to return to Hogwarts, but it quickly vanished when Severus invited her over for the next day.

She flung her arms around him again and squeezed, laughing when he squeezed her back.

 

Two weeks later Hermione was slowly coming to realise that her feelings for Severus ran deeper than she’d initially thought.

She’d been visiting nearly every day – only staying at the castle once when Minerva had asked her assistance with something, which, as it turned out, had only been an excuse to gossip – and her conversations with Severus were companionable, enlightening, refreshing and satisfying.

The reading together, however, was the first thing that made her think about what it would be like to be in a relationship with him.

She lived for those moments that they sat quietly in his living room, reading interesting texts on various topics. She realised that that was exactly what she wanted; someone who was similar to her, who could hold himself in a debate. Whose interests aligned with hers, but whose points of view were different enough to allow for discussions.

She wanted a partner who complimented her. Someone who would raise her up to heights that she’d never reach on her own. Someone for whom she would do the same.

That realisation made her look at Severus in a different way.

 

She tried to act normal around him for the next week, and she thought it might have worked.

Well, until he confronted her about her ‘strange behaviour’, that is.

Hermione was terrified of laying her feelings out in the open like that. She was certain that they could never be returned.

She told him that nothing was wrong.

 

He desisted only for two days, then he asked again.

She refused to answer.

 

It became a tradition of sorts: he would ask her what she was keeping from him, and she would deny him an answer.

 

In the last week of August, only days before the students would return, things came to a head.

Severus once again asked her to tell him what she was hiding, but instead of the usual denial, something else entirely tumbled from her lips.

She was as surprised as he was, clapping her hand over her mouth too late; all her feelings lay in the open now.

She could see him scrutinising them and prepared for rejection.

Instead the most beautiful sound Hermione had ever heard tripped from Severus’ mouth.

He was _laughing_.

It was a sound filled with joy and relief and _love_. She could hear in it how he returned her feelings, how he had longed for her to speak the words that she’d been denying him for weeks, and it made her heart ache with a combination of regret at having waited so long and joy that she’d been worried for nothing.

She smiled at him through the tears that came unbidden to her eyes.

He leaned toward her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs, cupping her face in his warm hands.

“I love you,” he said, visibly surprised at the ease with which he spoke the words.

Hermione closed the distance between them and their lips connected.

With his kiss, Hermione forgot everything, completely consumed by the tenderness displayed by the man that loved her, that accepted her for who she was and who supported her in what she wanted. She knew that Severus would stand by her, no matter how tough things got.

At that moment, Hermione realised that she had not only avoided the greatest mistake of her life, but she that had found the best thing that would ever happen to her along the way.

A man who would stay by her until very the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my dear readers. Let me just say: FINALLY  
> Hermione had been avoiding things for long enough, it was about time that Severus got what he wanted ;p
> 
> I hope you liked it, don't forget to let me know! :)


	11. Epilogue: Minerva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are at the epilogue...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was cold. Too cold for someone her age to be traipsing around outside.

Then again, she was on her way to a gathering she wouldn’t miss for the world. The yearly Christmas dinner at the Snapes’.

 

The tradition had officially started three years ago, the year that Severus and Hermione had gotten married. Unofficially it had been during their first Christmas together, three years before that.

Back then, only Minerva had been invited.

The first year of their relationship had been a trying one, particularly for Hermione. She had been ostracised by the Weasleys and the Potters, only receiving the occasional angry letter from Molly Weasley to scold Hermione, badmouth Severus, and generally to let them know what awful people they were. They had heard nothing of Hermione's other (former) friends.

It hadn’t been until Harry and Ginny had finally hesitantly contacted Hermione to talk everything through that things had started to calm down.

Molly had never been able to forgive Hermione.

Ron _had_ forgiven her eventually, after he had started to think about what _he_ wanted in life instead of only listening to what his mother told him.

This year would be the first Christmas party that Ron – together with his wife and children – would attend.

 

Minerva stepped up to the charming cottage, knocking at the door. It swung open almost immediately and Minerva was pulled into a hug by Hermione.

“Minerva! I’m so happy you made it. I know this weather takes its toll on you, but it means a lot to have you here with us.”

“I wouldn’t miss it, Hermione. Surely you must know that.”

The young woman smiled, “Severus has just finished another batch of salve – improved recipe or so he says – so your joints shouldn’t give you too much grief tomorrow. He has a jar ready for you.”

“Thank you, dear, lead the way!”

Hermione led Minerva into the dining room. Most other attendees were already present and Severus was being plagued by several young children, both Potters and Weasleys if her eyes didn’t betray her. He attempted to look exasperated, but Minerva could see in the tilt of his mouth and the gleam in his eyes that it was only an act.

The older woman smiled as Hermione headed over to her husband, dropping a kiss onto his nose and laughing when he pulled her down to plant a kiss on her mouth.

The children screeched a collective “Eww!” amidst their giggles and Hermione grinned.

‘Yes,’ Minerva mused, ‘the road they took to get here has been bumpy. But they are happy and loved.’

She only had to look at them to know that they would be together until the end. If anything, _love_ would be the death of the couple on the other side of the room.

Minerva didn’t think that was such a bad way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all of you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!  
> Your comments were really sweet and have been a great motivating force for me to finish this story.
> 
> It's been an honour to have you along for the ride <3


End file.
